1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seed planters, and in particular to seed planters used for planting research plots. The present invention also relates to methods and systems for laying out research plots.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seed research plot fields are commonly used by researchers to obtain yield and growth data for different seed types. Such fields typically contain several individual seed plots arranged in the same field, with each plot containing one or more rows and with alleyways separating the end of the rows of one plot from the beginning of the rows of the next plot. The plot fields are typically planted using a planter that plants multiple plots with alleyways between each plot during each pass of the planter through the field.
Special planters have been developed for planting research plot fields. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,754 issued to Unruh et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,120 issued to Bogner et al. provide examples of such planters.
Conventional controllers for plot planters have required researchers to go through a complicated setting process to make the planter plant the desired plot length and alley length.
There is a need in the industry for an improved research plot planter that requires fewer input settings for the operator in the field, and a field layout system that allows research plot fields to be easily laid out with a variety of different parameters for the individual plots within the field.